A Twist in My Story
by vampgal19
Summary: Bella Swan moves back to Forks with her brother Emmett and Dad Charlie and meets all her friends again. But what happens when her best friend is something she never thought he would be? All human. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

**A/n: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!! Lol. **

**Summary: ****Bella Swan moves back to Forks with her brother Emmett and Dad Charlie and meets all her friends again. But what happens when her best friend is something she never thought he would be?**

**Disclaimer: me no onwy twilight-y**

**BPOV:**

I am now on a plane to Forks, Washington, a place I have not been to since I was six. My mom got remarried to a baseball player named Phil so now she wants me to 'Spend time with my brother and Father.' Yeah right she just got rid of me so she can travel without worrying about me. On the bright side I get to see my friends again.

I get of the plane and see my dad waiting for me at the baggage claim.

"Dad!" I yell running over to him.

"Bells!" He replies giving me a hug.

"Where's Emmett?" I ask.

"At school. Where you are headed to now actually." He says sheepishly.

"But school has already started, why now?" I ask.

"School actually starts at 8 o'clock and it is only 7:30 so your going to school now instead of tomorrow." He says.

Great.

When we get to school all I see is different buildings.

"Go to the office and get your schedule and I'm pretty sure Emmett is by the tree over there." He points out the office than the tree where there is a group of kids hanging out.

I get out of the car and walk up to the office.

Next to the building I see a blonde girl with a skirt that looks like she a belt and a pink shirt that shows her whole stomach and too much cleavage for anyone's liking and a guy with bronze hair that actually looks very familiar, making out like this is no tomorrow.

Ew. That is disgusting.

I walk past them and into the office.

"How can I help you dear?" An elderly lady asks from behind her desk.

"I'm new here and I need to pick up my schedule, my name is Isabella Swan." I tell her politely.

"Yes, we have been waiting for you." She smiles at me handing me my schedule.

I walk out of the building and walk up to the tree where I see my brother Emmett.

I saw him two months ago and Renee and Phil got married.

"Emmett!" I squeal jumping at him.

I can tell he is surprise but recovers and twirls me around.

He puts me down and kisses my cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice screams.

I turn around to see a gorgeous blonde.

"Rose?" I ask.

"Yeah and who do you think you are hugging and kissing my man?" She spits out.

I look at Emmett.

"You guys are going out?" I ask.

He nods sheepishly.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you bid oaf?" I scream at him hitting his arm.

"You never asked?" He smiles at me

I roll my eyes at him and look around.

I see a cute little pixie with Black short hair in the arms of a really cute blonde guy.

"Ohmygod, Alice and Jasper are together." I squeal.

"How do you know are names?" Jasper asks very confused.

"I'm shocked that you guys don't remember your best friend!" I pout at them.

"BELLA?!" Alice and Rose both scream.

I laugh and nod. Not even a second later I'm on the ground with a pixie and blonde on me.

They get off me and Jasper pulls me up and into a hug.

"Awe jazzy-wazzy I missed you too." I say.

"Not as much as I missed you Belsie- welsie." He says.

I laugh at our old nicknames.

"What class do you have?" Emmett asks.

"Human Sexuality with Ms. Homes." I reply looking at my schedule.

"Well make sure you always bring your Penis and Vagina with you." Emmett tells me. **(Omg my Human Sexuality teacher always tells us that. Ms. Homes will be my Human Sexuality teacher from last year.)**

I look up at him like he is crazy.

"It's your binder and pencil." Rose explains.

I just nod not really getting it.

"Come on Bella I have that class now, I'll walk you." Alice says grabbing my hand and walking into the school.

**There you go first chap!!!**

**Review and let me no if you like it!!!**


	2. Old friend, New person

_**Chapter 2:**_

**A/n: I no I have not updated in lyke 4 ever but I have been so stressed out. Report cards came out last Friday and well I got an obligation 4 a book I turned in so I have to get tht settled out and grrrr. **

**Plus I read this story tht my mom's boyfriends daughter got me into on ff. she is a bid Jonas brothers fan not kidding she is passed stalker obsessed lol. Well anyway she got me hooked on this one story called **_**Two months and life after them. Life goes on **_**is the second one**_**. Living the life**_** is the third one. I know I know Hannah Montana but trust me they were pee ur pants funny so if u need a good laugh n u waiting on ur story to be updated really check this out. **

**Plus I will give u a lil something if u review or pm me and telling me u read it **

**Srry 4 the long A/n u all no I don't do tht. Gonna shut up now n let u read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!!!**

**BPOV:**

Walking into Human Sexuality I can already tell that me teacher is gonna be a blast.

She has a whistle and I blowing it in the ears of the students making out.

I sat down in the back with Alice and asked her the question I meant to ask them earlier.

"Hey, Alice I didn't see Edward with you guys, is he here?" I ask.

Alice froze up at my question. Mmmm why would she react that way?

"He's okay." She finally got out.

I was going to ask more but the teacher walked in starting class.

"Welcome ladies and germs," she smiled at the boys, "this is Human Sexuality. There are only a couple of rules and they are easy to follow.

First rule is no cell phones that is a school rule you all know that, if I do see you texting with your hands under your desk, there is only two things you could be doing; one your not allowed to have on and the second you will need a wet nap after your done.

The Second rule is no sleeping. Last year a boy fell asleep when we were doing the male anatomy and they were coloring and labeling the parts, he fell asleep with his head on the paper and mouth open right on top of the male part." She finished. We all laughed.

"I see that we have a new student. Um Isabella Swan, please come up hear and tell us something about you." She looked up at me.

I blushed hating going up there and talking. I got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Hey, My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I moved from Phoenix, Arizona I actually lived here since I was 10." I explained wanting to sit down.

"Are you Emmett Swan's little sister?" Ms. Homes asks.

I nod.

"Ha, hopefully your not like him falling asleep in class. I lost track of how many times I told that boy to stop playing with himself." She laughed.

Huh, so Em was the one that fell asleep on the picture. Ha.

I laugh and return back to my seat.

The rest of the day went by like that. Go to class, Talk about myself, and hear them talk about Emmett.

Walking to the lunch I see that same boy from earlier with a different girl who has brown curly hair dressed similar as the blonde. Hmm, he must be the school's player.

I walk past them and into the lunch room only to see Emmett jumping up and down waving his arms like a madman. I shake my head at him and walk over toward their table.

"Hey guys." I greet them all.

"Hey." They reply.

"Who's the new girl?" A velvet voice comes from next to me.

I turn my head to see the bronze hair playboy sitting next to me eyeing me up and down.

"Edward leave her alone." Emmet practically growls

I gasp. No it can't be.

"Edward?" I squeak. Please don't let it be my best friend.

"Hey sexy, what's your name?" He greets.

My mouth drop opens.

"I can't believe you don't remember your best friend." I say.

"Bella?" He asks breathlessly.

"Yeah." I say shortly.

"Wow you have changed." He says looking me over once again.

"Yeah so have you." I growl and stand up from the table and walk out the doors, grateful no one followed me.

I can not believe my best friend turned into a man whore.

I was wrong this year is going to suck on ice.

**There you go. **

**Please please review im not getting a lot and it discourages me from updating cause I think u all don't like it!**

**So please review for me and make me update sooner. **

**Oh and guess what?? I bought a giant life size cut out of James!!! Eeeek!!! I would have bought Edward but i think James is hotter than the guy who plays Edward!**


	3. The fight

_**Chapter 3:**_

**A/n: so I am finally updating. You can thank my annoying lovable cousin for that. She would not shut up till I updated. Grrrr. Lol. So did anyone no that Drew Barrymore is gonna be directing Eclipse?? I no rite. Also I jt got a **__** account so if you have one jt pm me or review and I will find you.**

**Disclaimer: me no owney twilight!!!**

**BOV:**

The school day ended with out much of a problem. I did not see Edward after our meeting.

I was walking to my truck, which Charlie dropped off during school, when I heard my name being called. I turn around to see the one person I never thought would make me want to barf in my mouth.

"What do you want?" I growl at him when he catches up to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't recognize you." Edward pleaded with me.

"And what? That gives you the right to hit on me when I saw you making out with two other bimbos'?" I yell at him.

His jaw dropped and he looked like I liked his puppy, he was so shocked.

"You saw that?" He asks meekly.

"Yeah I saw you making out with that Blonde slut and than before lunch I saw behind the stairwell with some brunette Bimbo. And than you start flirting with me at lunch and you didn't even know who I was." I shout at him.

I looked around me to see that we were attracting some unwanted attention.

"Well I can't help it if I'm hot and the girls can't keep their hands off of me." He says all smugly.

"What are you John Tucker?" I say sarcastically.

I heard laughter from the crowd over eavesdropping immature high schoolers.

I look back at Edward to see his face looking redder than when I blush.

"I wouldn't mind having hot girls trying to get even with me if it means I can look at their ass all the time." He replies.

"What happened to my best friend. The guy I knew since before diapers, who was always there for me when Charlie and Renee started, who stuck up for me when the boys made fun of me and Emmett was not there. Who would help hide from his sister and best friend when they wanted to play Bella Barbie? " I said with tears starting to form.

"Now when I come back I get this boy who his arrogant and thinks that he is gods gift to earth and I can barley stand to look at him. Who would have thought that my best friend could actually make me sick to my stomach?" I said the tears coming full force now.

"Bella I-" He started to explain but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Edward. When I came here I thought I could see my best friend again but instead I get this player as his replacement? The Edward Cullen I knew would rather eat a mountain lion than become a player." I say.

"Bella I'm still me!" He exclaims.

"No Edward, your not. You have changed into something I can barley stand to look at." I reply.

I turn around heading to my truck.

"Bella wait!" Edward screams after me.

I turn around one last time and say "I don't know who you are anymore Edward."

I get in my truck and speed out of the parking lot.

I was crying so hard o did not see the car in front of me stop at the stop sign.

I tried to swirl over trying to not hit the car but ended up hitting a tree.

Then the darkness swallowed me whole.

**EPOV:**

After I saw Bella in the lunch room I could not believe how much my best friend change. I always had a little crush on her but damn.

I was shocked that she just left me with at actually talking to me.

I was going to talk to her after school today.

--Skipping ahead—

I saw Bella walking to her car when I called out to her.

"What do you want?" She growls at me when I caught up to her.

Wait. Did she really just _growl _at me?

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't recognize you." I pleaded with her.

"And what? That gives you the right to hit on me when I saw you making out with two other bimbos'?" She yelled at me.

My jaw dropped. She saw that?

"You saw that?" I ask meekly.

"Yeah I saw you making out with that Blonde slut and than before lunch I saw behind the stairwell with some brunette Bimbo. And than you start flirting with me at lunch and you didn't even know who I was." She shouts me.

I was shocked. How dare she?

"Well I can't help it if I'm hot and the girls can't keep their hands off of me." I say.

"What are you John Tucker?" She says sarcastically.

I heard laughter from the crowd that I didn't even notice.

I am so shocked she said that to me.

"I wouldn't mind having hot girls trying to get even with me if it means I can look at their ass all the time." I reply.

"What happened to my best friend? The guy I knew since before diapers, who was always there for me when Charlie and Renee started, who stuck up for me when the boys made fun of me and Emmett was not there. Who would help hide from his sister and best friend when they wanted to play Bella Barbie? " She said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Now when I come back I get this boy who his arrogant and thinks that he is gods gift to earth and I can barley stand to look at him. Who would have thought that my best friend could actually make me sick to my stomach?" Her tears are coming down now.

"Bella I-" I try to explain but she cuts me off.

"I don't want to hear it Edward. When I came here I thought I could see my best friend again but instead I get this player as his replacement? The Edward Cullen I knew would rather eat a mountain lion than become a player." She says.

"Bella I'm still me!" I exclaim.

"No Edward, your not. You have changed into something I can barley stand to look at." She replies softly.

She turns around walking toward her truck. I can't let her leave like this.

"Bella wait!" I scream after her.

She turns and whispers so softly struggled to hear. "I don't know who you are anymore Edward."

She got in her truck and speed out of the parking lot.

Wow. No one was ever told me off before.

I look up to see that the crowd was still there staring with shock written everywhere.

"What are you still doing here? Leave!" I shout at them making them jump and scatter into their trucks.

"Dude, you no she was right?" Emmett asks.

I look up into the faces of my family and friends to see that they were happy that Bella actually told me off but were also concerned about her and me.

"Shut up." I growl stomping over to my car and getting in. The others were following right behind me.

I was driving down Rose and Jasper's Street when I heard Emmett's phone going off.

_She lick me  
Like a lollipop (Oh yeah I like that)  
She lick me  
Like a lollipop (I like that)  
She lick me  
Like a lollipop (I like that)  
She lick me  
Like a lollipop_

Shawty wanna thug (oh yeah I like that)  
Bottles in the club (oh yeah I like that)  
Shawty wanna hump  
You know I like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps

I actually chuckled. Only Emmett.

"Yello." He greets.

"WHAT?!" He shouts.

I look up into my review mirror to see Emmett actually looking like he is about to cry.

"How…Okay… Yes… Were on our away." He hung up and looked straight ahead.

"Edward? We need to turn around." He says so camly its scary.

"Why?" I ask.

"Bella was in a car accident."

**Don't hate.**

**So im jt gonna craw back under this rock with Patrick while u guys are chasing me with spears and pitchforks. **

**Please review!!!**


	4. flashback

_**Chapter 4:**_

**A/n: okay so Patrick is awesome we jt sat there staring at nothing and all this other stuff yeah it was fun!**

**So my cousin, who I got into twilight by the way, thnks to me now has a ff she has a story called **_**This cant be happening**_** her name is **_**EmJaNe.**_

**VANESSA HUDENS IS PLAYING LEAH!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! BOOOOO!! **

**Go on nick(.)com/kca and vote 4 twilight!!!**

**Disclaimer: me no owney twilight but I do own my awesome Twilight Band-aids.**

**EPOV:**

When we all got to the hospital we rushed inside and found Chief Swan in the waiting room with his head down. It looked like he was shaking.

"Charlie what happened?" Alice asked running over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

He looked up at us and his eyes were red and there were tear stains on his cheeks.

"Bella ran into a t-tree." He choked out.

The was a collective gasp going around the room.

"Is she alright?" Emmett asks him.

"I don't know yet, she is in surgery." He answers.

"Who is her Doctor?" I ask knowing that Carlisle is at John Hopkins in Maryland for the annually Doctor Convention and Esme went with him. (**Idk if tht is real!!**)

"Doctor Calum." He replies.

I sat down in the chair across form the others.

I put my head down and instantly a memory of the last time I was here with Bella.

--_Flashback (10 years old)_—

_Bella and Emmett were over at our house playing with Rose and Jasper. The girls were up stairs putting on a fashion show because Alice wanted to Model her new clothes. Me and the boys were down here playing video games waiting for them to come._

"_Welcome to Alice Cullen's Fashion Show!" Came my sister's voice from the stairs._

_We all turn our heads to see Alice in a dress, Rose in shorts, and Bella in a short skirt._

_Alice came down first and told us what she was wearing while walking in front of us. She went by the stairs and Rose walked down while Alice told us what she was wearing, she pretty much did the same walk as Alice._

_Rose than joined Alice and it was Bella's turn._

_She walked down the stairs in a black skirt and a white shirt that is off the shoulders. She had a scowl on her face directed at Alice. Of course Alice forced her to do this. I notice she was wearing heels and knew that was a bad idea. She was half way down the stairs when she somehow got her heel stuck on something and fell down the stairs._

_I heard three screams and two shouts._

_I was already up and put of my seat and running to Bella._

_When I got to her I saw that her arm was at a odd angle. There was also Blood coming from her head._

"_What Happened?" I heard the frantic voice of my Mother._

_I looked up the stairs to see my Mom coming down looking at Bella._

"_She tripped and fell down the stairs." Alice told her crying._

"_Dude, is her arm suppose to look like that?" Emmett asks._

"_No its not. Mom we have to get her to Dad." I scream._

_We picked up Bella and went out to Mom's car, I got in the back with Bella's head on my lap and Rose and Jasper while Alice and Emmett are in the front._

_We got to the hospital wear dad was waiting with a gurney._

_He met us at the door and pulled Bella out and put her on the gurney and wheeled her inside._

_We all got out and went into the waiting room where we waited for what felt like weeks before Dad came out._

"_Bella has a broken arm and a concussion." My Dad explained when he came out._

_--End Flashback—_

That was the last time she was in the hospital before she went with her Mom.

After what felt like hours Dr. Calum came out.

"Well Bella hit her head hard from the impact of the crash; she broke her arm in three places and needed surgery." He told us.

"Is she going to be okay?" Emmett asks.

"She will be but we had to sedate her so she will be out for awhile." He explained.

"Can we see you?" I ask.

He nods and tells us to follow him.

We go into her room and what I see is horrible.

My Bella is broken.

And I can't help but feel that this is my fault.

**Well there it is its getting late I still have to watch Dollhouse that I missed Friday!!  
**

**If any one has a thetwilightsaga (.) com account thing pm and I will invite u!!!  
**

**Please review.**


	5. Waking up

___**Chapter 5:**_

**A/n: I am a little disappointed with the lack of reviews.**

**Please do not make me do the whole i-won't-update-till-i-get-such-and-such-reveiws! I really hate that but im not feeling the love here guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!**

**EmPOV:**

My little sister is in the hospital.

Yeah, she has had many encounters but nothing like this. She was been unconscious for about two days now.

We all have been here since we got the call.

My little sister has to be okay, I don't know what I would do with out her.

I don't know what anyone would do it.

**APOV:**

My best friend is in the hospital and not one person will tell us how she is doing.

I am in her room with the rest of the gang.

I am really ticked that the nurses will not let me put Bella in some decent clothes. No because she has to wear these ugly hospital gowns that whoever made them should be shot in the foot.

**JPOV:**

Bella has been in here for two day though they feel like months.

She was removed from the ICU wing and put in her own room.

Alice looks sad and angry. I think it's because Bella is in a gown.

Rose has been crying none stop.

Emmett just stares out the window. Not moving

Edward is looking guilty. I don't know why he would feel guilty though.

Bella has to wake up soon. I need my sister.

**RPOV:**

My sister from another Mister has been in here and its killing me.

Emmett just looks blank and unemotional and it's really scaring me.

Bella is the glue that holds us all together; with out her we were fall apart.

Much like we are now.

**Unknown POV:**

I was on my way to forks.

Mom sent me here once we got the phone call that Bella was in the hospital.

They didn't go into much detail but it must serious.

Mom put me on a flight straight to forks because her and Dad are out of town have no way of coming here.

All I know is that she is in the hospital and that she is unconscious.

She has to be okay, she can't die on me.

**BPOV:**

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

Is what I heard.

I have no idea where I am but I hurt like a cat that fell from a tree.

I whish I was a cat. Than I could sleep all day and roam around at night, climb trees and scratch people. Ha that would be wicked.

Meow. See I can even meow.

Wow I am getting crazy.

I opened my eyes to bright lights.

I must be in the hospital, and that beeping noise has to be my heart monitor.

I looked around to see everyone in the room.

Edward was the first to notice I was awake.

"Bella, thank god you're awake." He breathed.

"W-what happened?" my voice breaks a little.

"You got in a car accident and hit a tree." He told me walking over to me.

I looked around and saw that Emmett was asleep on the couch with Rose cuddled up to his side while Jasper was on the chair sleeping and Alice asleep on his lap.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask Edward.

"About three days." He answers.

"How bad is it?" I ask.

"You broke your left wrist and have some broken ribs. A small concussion, but it could have been much worse if you didn't have the seat belt on." He told me

Wow.

Alice started to stir on Jasper's lap, he eyes fluttered open.

She looked at me shocked and jumped up off Jasper and on to me.

"Bella!" She screams waking up the others.

They all pretty much reacted the same put without the jumping.

The doctor came in and told me pretty much what Edward told me.

They wanted to keep me for a little while longer to make sure every thing is all right.

We all pretty mush just hung out and talked.

Before I knew it visiting hours were over.

They were all saying good bye when a girl with brown hair and light brown hair.

"BELLA?!" she squealed and screamed at me.

**There you go. Who could it be??**

**Please review!!!!**


	6. Why are you here?

___**Chapter 6:**_

**A/n: okay well Im gonna be updating all weekend but the chapters maybe short!!!!**

**I got this one review from **_**dlpash**_

"Great story. I love the "unknown pov"-that was different. Sorry you're not happy about the non-reviewers, but love us who do. People!--if you're gonna read it-REVIEW it!! I think it's harder to write one than review one, ahem!!**"**

**You are right it really is hard to think of wat I am gonna rite. I could care less if u write one word it doesn't matter I get all these fav. Stories or author but hardly reviews please review please!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!**

**BPOV: **

I looked over at her and was shocked that she was here.

"What are you doing here?!" I shout.

"I get a call saying that my sister is in the hospital. What do you think I'm doing here?" She asks sarcastically.

I laugh and open my arms for her.

She smiles and runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"I missed you Janes." I whisper in her ear.

"I missed you to Bells," She whispers back. She lets go at me and looks at me. "I swear girl you're not even gone for a week and you're already in the hospital." She jokes.

I stick my tongue out at her but smile anyway.

I look around to see that everyone except Emmett looked confused.

"Damn girl, your grew up." Emmett whistles.

She blushes and smacks his arm.

"Shut up you big oaf." She laughs at him and gives him a hug.

"Okay I am officially on confused island now." Alice spoke up.

I looked at her and just start laughing.

"Guys this is my stepsister Janey Dwyer." I introduce.

"Hey it's good to meet Bella's friends." She says.

I introduce everyone to her and they all get to talking.

"Janes, how long are you gonna be staying?" I ask.

"Well Mom and Dad are in Canada and she talked to Charlie and he said I was welcome to stay with you all for the rest of the year." She explains.

I squeal and clap my hands excitedly.

"Okay London Tipton moment there." I laugh.

They all laugh at me.

They stayed a little bit longer before they left.

Edward waited till they were all out of the door before he turned around.

"Bells I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault you are in here." Edward looks so sad.

"Edward please don't blame yourself." I beg him.

"I'm sorry and everything that you said the other day is true. I have changed and it took my best friend to call me out on it. Please Bella I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Edward please I just want my Best friend back." I tell him, tears starting to form.

"I'm right here Bells and I'm not going anywhere." He looks like he is about to cry.

I open my arms out beckoning him to come.

He walks over to me and hugs me back.

I scoot over and tell him to lie down.

He does and I put my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

It's beating at the same rhythm as me.

I fall asleep in the love of me life's arms.

**There your go.**

**Please please review!!!!**


	7. Why do men get off so Easliy?

___**Chapter 7:**_

**A/n: okay so I have not updated in like forever and im soooo sorry 4 tht I jt have had major writers block!!! Plus school is ugh! And something else but it shall be in the story!! So if u find it REVIEW AND GET A SURPISE!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own the movie eeeeeek!!! And the golden onion double eeeeeek!!!!**

**BPOV:**

It has been a week since I was released from the hospital.

Edward has been true to his word and has been single for about a week now.

We were all hanging outside before school started and it is actually sunny!

Too bad I can't enjoy the sun and all of its sunny things. Grr

"Grr." I growl.

"Um, Bells, did you just growl?" Janey ask looking a little scared.

"Yes!" I shout.

"Why?" Rose asks.

"Because I am a damn woman." I answer.

Alice, Rose and Janey looked at me with sympathy knowing exactly what I was referring to. The guys on the other hand looked like penguins in Texas.

"Um. Yeah I'm confused." Emmett spoke up. The guys nodded their heads agreeing with him.

"What do women get every month?" Alice explains very slowly like she was trying to teach a pack of dogs to speak.

It took a while for them to actually get it.

"Wait. You guys get things every month and we don't? So not fair!" Of course Emmet is slow and doesn't get it.

"You really wanna bleed out you vag? And get cramps that feel like you have lions eating your insides?" I scream at him getting very irritated at him.

Hey it is not my fault I'm a witch when I get my period. **(So true)**

Emmett's face was flippin priceless he looked like he just saw a Book get up and start singing and dancing.

Everyone bust out laughing at his expression.

The bell ringing is what gets us to calm down.

We got up to leave and I was walking backwards not paying attention. When I did turn around 'SMACK'

Ow. I looked up to see that I ran into a tree. Damn what is with me and trees?

I heard a booming laugh and looked behind me to see Emmett rolling around on the ground bout ready to piss his pants.

I got up and walked over to him.

'WACK'

"Ow damn it Bella, what the hell?" Emmett shouts.

I took my arm that was in the cast and smacked him upside his head.

"Don't laugh at me." I growl.

"Damn remind me to never mess with you on your period again." Emmett grumbled walking off to his class while rubbing his head.

I roll my eyes and walk off with Alice to Human Sexuality class.

We got to class right as the bell went off.

"Okay class we will now be learning about the female anatomy, and no boys that will mean that we will be looking at an actual female's anatomy." She said. Hmm wonder if Emmett asked that.

"Ms. Homes I have a question," I raised my hand and she nodded at me to continue. "Can you please tell me why guys get off so easy?" I ask.

"I don't understand." She said looking confused.

"I mean why do guys not get periods and we do? We have to deal with cramps and getting pregnant, and getting hair in places we do not want and pretty much have to spend hours looking good. Where as guys only go through puberty and get hairs where they want and can just throw clothes on and be fine. Why do they get the easy way out? " I ask. **(Was pretty much thinking this)**

"That is a good question that I do not have the answers to." She answers me with a chuckle and continues on with the lesson.

School was a bore.

We were all over the Cullen's house.

"When are Esme and Carlisle coming back?" I ask wanting to see my second set of parents.

"Today." Edward replies.

"Do they know that I am back?" I ask.

"No. Oh I have the best idea ever!" Alice squeals.

After going over the plan we heard two car doors slam shut.

Me and Janey went to go hide while the rest of them turned on the T.V and act like nothing is going on.

"Kids were home!" I heard a very warm and motherly voice shout. Esme.

"I see the house is in one piece. Glad to see that Emmett didn't burn it down." A male voice said with a chuckle. Carlisle.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out.

"Hahaha very funny Carlisle." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Hey Mom, Dad do you guys remember Bella?" Edward asks.

"Of course hunny. Have you heard from her lately Em?" Esme asks.

"Well actually they did a little more than talk to me." I said coming out from behind the wall.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard a very Alice like squeal.

She came running over to me and wrapped me up in a very warm and loving embrace.

"I missed you to Mom." I said.

"Oh hunny it just was not the same with out you." She cried.

I laugh and pull away looking up at Carlisle.

"Hey Dad 2." I called him.

"Oh my Daughter 2." He said coming over to me and wrapping me up in his arms.

"Now I have all 3 of my daughters." He said pulling away.

"Actually maybe 4." I said.

They looked at me very confused.

"I want you guys to meet my Step-sister Janey Dwyer." I introduce them when Janey came out of the hallway.

"Oh welcome to the family dear." Esme said pulling Janey into a hug.

After we all settled down Carlisle finally notice my arm.

"Bella what did you do now?" He asks.

"Ran my truck into a tree." I answer.

"Oh my goodness! Sweetie are you okay?" Esme asks going into mother mood.

"I'm fine." I answer.

"Typical Bella not even here a week and already broke her arm." Carlisle said shaking his head in disaprovement but with a slight smile on his face.

I look around at my family and finally realize that I am Home.

**Okay so im gonna do this at the end of the story I will go over every one's reviews and if you have reviewed at lest 5 or more times I will put your name in my chap thanking you!!**

**Please review. **


	8. the sleepover

_**Chapter 8:**_

**A/n: okay so I am now in driving school till next Friday that means I get to stay after school 4 an extra 3 hours yay me!!! Grrrr it flippin suxs!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

**BPOV:**

We were all staying over at the Cullen's and having a little party to officially welcome me back and Janey into the family.

We were down stairs getting everything set up we had lots of junk food and tons of movies.

"I have an idea!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett what the hell have we told you about thinking and having idea's?" Edward asks.

"That I only come up with stupid idiotic ideas and that my thoughts are not cool," Emmett look like some one ate his puppy. "But it is really good it's a game!" Emmett, like always, forgot what he just said.

"Fine Emmett lets hear it." Janey says.

"Truth or dare!" H shouts bouncing up and down much like the crazed little pixie sitting across from me does.

We all nod in agreement.

"I wanna go first!" Alice shouts. "Janey truth or dare?"

"Truth." She says.

"Is there anyone at school that you might like?" She asks.

"Um, well this one guy his name is " she told us and started to blush.

Aw my little sister has a crush.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?" She asks.

"Dare!" He booms.

"I dare you not to touch or kiss Rosalie for a week." She says.

That's my sister, I'm so proud.

"WHAT?! No I can't." He booms looking like he is about to burst into tears.

"Either that or I make it a month." She replies. Ha I taught her well.

"Fine." He grumbles while pouting.

It's all too much to me I just burst out laughing causing everyone else to follow.

"You think this is funny Bells, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I blurted with out thinking. Damn.

"I dare you to kiss Edward on the moth for 5 minutes." He says.

What? Big grizzly bear say what?

"Um Emmett-" I started to say but he caught me off.

"Nope." Was all he said while shaking his head like an owl on drugs.

"Fine." I grumble.

I stand up and walk over to Edward or looks like a dear caught in head lights.

I pull him up and very slowly attach my lips to his own.

Oh god, his lips. It was like heaven.

I ran my tongue across his asking for permission.

He granted it and we moved our tongues together like we have been doing this for years.

I barely hear our names being called and how long it has been the only thing that was going though my mind was Edward and his fantastic lips.

We were interrupted by two arms basically ripping me from him and his awesome lips.

I looked around blushing but really angry.

"What the Hell?!" I shout very angry that they took those lips away from me.

"Bells you guys have been going at it for 15 minutes we were calling out your names for about 5 minutes." Rose said with a chuckle.

I blush and sit back in my seat.

After the game we went and watched movies.

Everyone but me was out in the middle of the third movie.

I decided that I was getting tired and I didn't want to sleep on the uncomfortable couch so I went upstairs.

I walked up the staircases till I was on the third floor.

I knew which room was the comfortable so I walked straight to his room.

When I walked in it looked pretty much the same. He got a bigger bed and more CD's but other than that nothing else changed.

I spotted his bed and grinned jumping on it and sighing.

I got under the covers and closed my eyes sleep almost coming to me but was stopped when I felt two arms wrap around me.

I turned around to see two sparkling emerald eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." I say.

"I was but I heard you walk up the stairs so I followed you," he replies. "But why my room?" He grins.

"The bed is comfortable." I mumble turning red.

"It is." He whispers.

We were in a comfortable silence and was about to fall asleep and he asked me the question I have been dying to hear.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

~**wanted to stop here but I put u all throw enough cliffies for now~**

"Yes!" I squeal pulling an Alice.

I grin up at him and he smiles down at me. I lean up and kiss him till I can't breath.

"Good night love." He whispers in my ear when we pulled apart.

I smile when he wraps me in his arms and pulling my closer.

That night was the best night of my life.

**Gonna stop there.**

**Please review!!**


	9. The Mall

_**Chapter 9:**_

**A/N: HSA's are this week n I don't have to take them!!! Last day is JUNE 10!!!!!! Yay I will be a SENIOR!!!**

**Woot woot! Lol srry bout that.**

**ADAM LOST NOOOOOOOO!!!! I just watched American Idol and ADAM LOST!!! But than again he will probably end up more famous than Chris cause that is just how it is!!**

**Once again srry bout the ranting! Omc the pic for New Moon! Ahhhhh so good!!! Eeeeeeeek!**

**Disclaimer: my no owney twilight**

**BPOV:**

I woke up in a very comfy bed and in warm arms.

Just than flashbacks from last night begin to play in my mind.

We kissed. He asked me to be his Girlfriend. We slept in the same bed.

I look over and find Edward still fast asleep. Damn he even looks sexy sleeping.

I reach over and push back the strand of hair that was in his eyes.

I look at the clock on the night stand 10:00 it read. I knew we had to get up before the pixie and her minions decide to barge in hear and than think that we did something that we did not do.

"Edward, Wake up." I whisper.

Nothing. Damn.

I smile thinking of a way that better wake him up.

I sit up so im hovering over him. I lean down and softly press my lips to his.

I feel him smile and kiss me back before deeping the kiss.

I pull back smiling feeling smug.

"That has to be the best wake up call ever." He says.

I laugh before getting up and heading toward the door.

"Come on big boy before our nasty minded friends think we are doing something else." I say walking out the door.

When we get down stairs every one is in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Janey asks smiling at us.

"Two people waking up." I reply.

Every one chuckles knowing that is what happened.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I ask sitting on Janey's lap.

She laughs and wraps he arms around me. I look over at Edward pouting.

I laugh and at him for acting silly, he just sticks his tongue out at me.

"Well I was thinking we could go see a movie." Alice suggests.

"Oh sounds good." I say.

"Yeah, what movie?" Emmett asks.

"How about _Obsessed_?" I suggest. I have been dying to see that movie.

"Yeah, I wanna see some chick fight." Emmett says. Typical Emmett.

We laugh as Rose smacks him up side his head.

We split up so we can get dressed and leave for the movie.

I pick up my phone and text some one telling him to meet us at the mall for the movie.

I smile knowing that she will most likely be pissed at me.

We get to the mall and send the boys over to buy the tickets.

I look around for my guest before spotting him in line buying his ticket.

I smile again. My plan is going along perfectly.

I look over at Janey and she looks slightly depressed.

Not for long little sis. Not for long.

The boys walk over to us and hands us our tickets.

We walk over to the snack line and buy Popcorn and soda.

Walking over to the ticket collecter dude, we were stopped by a voice.

"Well isn't this a weird coincidence." A familiar voice says.

I turn around and see Jason Righter, Janey's crush. Jason has Blonde hair, blue eyes and has an athletic body.

I look over at Janey and see her smiling at him.

"Yes it is Jason. What ever are you doing here?" I ask. Damn I can not be an actress.

"I'm seeing _Obsessed_." He answers.

"Really?" Janey asks glaring at me. Shit, she knows.

I shrug and pull on Edwards arm.

"Don't wanna be late for the movie." I say and walk over to the ticket dude.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" Edward asks.

I shrug and find a seat.

The gang walks in after us and sits down in the same row.

The movie was awesome.

"That fight scene with _Ali Larter, _and _Beyonce_ was hot!" Rose exclaims.

The boys look at her shocked while the rest of us girls agreed.

"But that was not the only thing hot was it?" I look at Janey and Jason.

I saw how they were all over each other.

"What are you talking about?" Janey asks looking innocent. Ha, innocent my ass.

"You know what I'm talkin about girl. You and Jason. Ring any bells?" I look at them.

"You saw that?" Jason asks sheepishly.

Everyone nods and they blush more. We just laugh at them and walk out of the mall.

"Okay so we are gonna have a sleepover at our house, Jason you are invited too." Alice says looking at Jason and Janey with her evil little pixie look of doom.

"Sure." Jason replies trying not to look like he wants to hop up and down like a bunny on speed.

We all get to the Cullen house where we relax and talk about crap that we feel like talking about.

Janey comes out of the kitchen with a can of Monster energy drink.

"Hey Jane is that any good?" I ask pointing to the can.

"Yeah. Why?" She asks looking at me weird.

"I never had Monster before. Can I have a sip?" I ask.

She looks at me even stranger, than shrugs handing me the can.

I take it and sniff it.

"Does it taste like Red Bull?" I ask.

She shakes her head 'no'.

"Good cause I hate Red Bull. Does it taste like Mountain Dew?" I ask sniffing it again.

She shakes her head no again looking like she wants to laugh.

"That sucks I love Mountain Dew." I look at the can more before bringing it up to my lips and taking a very small sip.

"It taste like water." I look at Janey and she looks like she's going to burst out laughing.

I take another sip liking the taste. I hold it to my chest taking an even bigger sip and saying "My precious." like the little troll from _Lord of the Rings._

"Janey this taste like WATER!" I scream out water, still drinking it, cause its so good.

She finally burst out laughing and so does everyone else and I look at them confusedly.

"That's because it is WATER!" She shouts out laughing.

I glare at her and the rest of the gang before I start to laugh with them. (**my cuz did tht to me! that's 4 u EmJane!**)

After that we all just watched more movies. I don't know when I fell asleep I think it was during _RENT_. Hate that movie!

**BPOV:**

I looked down at Bella to see that she passed out on my lap.

I run my hands though her hair.

"I can not believe she fell for that I was originally going to give it to Emmett." Janey laughs.

"Hey!" Emmett shouts. We all laugh at his shocked face.

An hour into the movie Bella start speaking.

"Emmett, House go Boom." she says.

We all look at her and see that she is still asleep. We all burst out laughing because that had to be the most randomness thing that she has ever said.

Do not ask me how but Rose and Alice started to talk about Mike Newton and how he was laying off Bella.

"Who's Mike?" Janey asks.

Right she has not met Mike yet.

Before anyone can answer her we hear.

"Me." Come from Bella. We look at her again to she that she is still asleep.

Once again we burst out laughing at her and her sleep talking.

After that we all fell asleep.

**BPOV: **

The weekend ended and Monday came around. Grr, like we need Mondays.

We were all in the parking lot Janey in Jason's arms. He asked her out Sunday and had a wonderful date where he ended asking her to be his girlfriend. They are so cute.

The bell rang making as groan and walking in the direction of the evil building that we call school, when I hear someone call out my name.

"BELLA?!"

**THERE WE GO! **

**I HOPE THAT THIS IS BETTER THAN THE ORGINAL CHAP!**


	10. whats going on?

_**Chapter 10:**_

**A/n: hey guys I know I have not updated in ever n im soooo sorry!!! Im having some stuff going on but im back n shall be updating hopefully every day if I can get my ideas out of my head!!!**

**The Mtv movie awards were awesome!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight! And Emmett can u please tell my cuz that I am ur lil sis n that u love only Rosalie and will kill anyone who tries to hurt her!

**Emmett: **Yes lil sis. _EmJaNe_ lets get this straight _Vampgurl15 _is my lil sis and if anyone tries to hurt Rosie well I shall sit on them!!!! Mwhahahahahaha *Cough, Cough*

**Me:** Thanks Emmy Bear!

**BPOV:**

"JAKE?!" I screamed.

"Hey Bells" He laughed.

I ran to him and Jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

He pulled me into him tight hug and we started laughing like loons.

"What are you doing here?" I ask still in his arms.

"We just moved this weekend." He answered.

"And you go here now?" I ask to make sure.

"Yup!" He said with a big smile on his face.

I get down and turn around to introduce him to everyone.

Before I could say anything Edward glared hard at me and Jake and stormed off.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"EDWARD?!" I called after him but he just ignored me and kept walking.

What the hell?

I turn to see everyone but Janey glaring at me and Jake.

Ok, now I'm really confused.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I ask.

"What is wrong with us? Why don't you try what is wrong with you?" Alice screams. "Your pretty much attacking this guy in front of you boyfriend?" She finished.

Oh my god. They cant be serious?

I started laughing and I could here Jake laughing as well.

"Stop laughing its not funny!" Rose screamed.

"I'm sorry its just… me… and Jake…a …. a couple?" I could barley get it out cause I was laughing so hard.

They all just looked at us.

"Guy's me and Jake never _ever_ had a thing and will never have anything. That's like saying Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta being a couple." I laugh. **(srry jt had to put tht in there!!)**

"But isn't Adam Gay?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah that's the point Jake is not into me or any female. He has a Boyfriend actually. Speaking of Boyfriends where is Quil anyway?" I ask Jake.

"He's coming in a little later he has more stuff to do. He moved with us because we can't be separated." Jake spoke of Quil with nothing but love. They have been dating for about three years and their love is still going strong.

I could see everyone visibly relaxing.

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and we had to get to class.

I said good bye to everyone and showed Jake the office before heading to class.

I couldn't concentrate because of Edward.

I have to find him and tell him that Jake is gay and there is nothing going on.

I know I'll see him in my next class so hopefully I can talk to him than.

After what seemed like years the bell finally rang. I got up so fast and ran to my next class hoping to get to Edward.

I was the first one in the class so I took my seat and waited.

A couple of seconds later students started to walk in and take their seats.

When I finally saw Edward walking in class he was not alone.

He had Jessica Stanley hanging off his arm.

He looked at me and then kissed her.

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe.

How could he do this?

I know he is hurt but it's a flipping misunderstanding and if he stayed long enough he would have found out.

I turned away from them because they were still going at it.

I put my head down and cried softly.

I guess he couldn't really change after all.

When lunch came I walked into the cafeteria and found every one at the table, including Jake, except for one.

I got to the table and sat down putting my head down without even looking at anyone.

"Bella what's wrong sweetie?" I felt a big hand rubbing my back in soothing circles.

Ignoring Jake's question I kept my head down.

"I think I know." Rose said.

I looked up to see her pointing at something.

I turn my head and see Edward with Jessica and Lauren on his arms.

I turned away from them and put my head back down.

"I'll kill him." Emmett growled.

"Bells? Jake?" I heard a different voice call from somewhere.

My head snapped up to see Quil standing in front of us.

I smiled big and jumped up from my seat giving him a big hug.

"I thought you weren't coming?" I questioned glaring at him.

"Well here I am. I missed you sweet-cheeks." He said.

I laughed at the nick name he gave me two years ago.

"Quil baby!" Jake screamed.

I moved out of the way so Jake and Quil can have their moment.

"Awww." I heard a squeal behind me.

I turned around to see that everyone was looking on at the two love birds.

"Just wait it want be so 'Awww' in a moment." I laughed.

They all just looked at me confused before looking disgusted.

I looked behind me to see Jake and Quil kissing.

I just laughed and nodded.

I looked across the room to see Edward looking at us with complete shock.

That's right asshole. He's gay.

**please reveiw!!!!**

**i have a new poll about an upcoming story i have in my head!!**


	11. I'm sorry

_**Chapter 11:**_

PLEASE READ CHAPTER 9!!! I MESSED UP AND FORGOT TO ADD THE CHAPTER!!! PLEASE FOR IT TO MAKE SINCE GO N READ IT!!!!!

**A/n: okay sorry for the delay but here is the next chap!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!!**

**EPOV:**

He's Gay?!

Shit. Well it looks like I'm a jackass.

I just didn't know what to think when I saw Bella ran up to some guy and jump on him. I should have stayed and waited for an explanation.

Buts that's not what I did is it? No cause my dumb ass has to jump to conclusions and act like a jackass.

I just hope the Bella can forgive me.

**BPOV:**

Yeah jerkward. He's gay.

Edward still looks like he just saw a two headed unicorn fly by him with a mermaid on its back.

Wow that was random.

"Well that is just not something my eyes needed to see." Emmett says in total disgust.

Me and Janey laugh cause we have gotten used to those two.

"Okay you two break it up before I have to take a crowbar n break you two up myself. " I told Jake and Quil.

They broke apart still smiling at each other.

"Guys this is Quil, Quil this is Alice, and her Boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, her boyfriend and my brother Emmett, and Jason who is Janey's boyfriend." I introduce them.

"Hey guys I heard so much about you from Bells," he smiles at them and ruffles my hair. I glare at him. "Janey I'm hurt." Quil looks at Janey with his hurt look on.

Janey looks confused and says "Why Quily?"

"Cause you didn't give me a hug." He pouts.

She laughs and runs over to give him a hug.

"So it seems as my lil Janey-poo is all grown up." Quil says, wiping away a fake tear.

She glares at him and smacks his chest while we all laugh.

"Belly where is your boo?" Quil asks me.

I shrug and glare at the floor not wanting to say anything.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see dickward looking at me with a sad expression. Boo freaking hoo.

"Bella can we talk please?" He asks.

"Why? Wouldn't you much rather be hanging out with those bimbos?" I ask.

He looks a me pleadingly. I sigh and nod my head walking out of the lunch room.

I stop when we get to the hallway and turn around so I'm facing him.

"You have five minutes. Talk." I tell him.

"Bella I am really sorry, I should have stayed and found out who he was instead of just storming off and jumping to conclusions." He apologizes.

"Yeah, but you weren't that sorry from kissing Jessica?" I ask.

"I was hurt I thought that we was an ex and that you still had feelings for him. When I'm hurt I act like an ass I'm so sorry I hurt you." He pleads.

"I'm sorry to Edward, but you really hurt me. When I saw you look right at me and than kiss Jessica, my heart broke. And than I see you with Jessica and Lauren. Yeah, your really sorry Edward." I look at him and shake my head. "I can't do this anymore." I tell him.

"Bella please no." He begs. He looks like he is about to cry.

I shake my head a walk away.

I walk to the parking lot and to my truck. I can't stay here anymore I have to leave.

I drive home and when I get to my room I lock myself in and cry.

My phone went off twenty times but I just ignored it. I turned on my radio and listen to songs.

Two hours later I hear banging at my door.

"Bella, Honey please let us in." I hear Alice pleading.

I ignore them and just turn up my radio louder. _Im so sick _by_ flyleaf _comes on.

The banging finally stopped and I was left alone to wallow in my own self pity.

I can't believe that I fell for Edward Cullen. Yes, he was my best friend and have always loved him. But when I actually give him my heart he feeds it to a mountain lion.

I fell asleep sometime during the night and woke up to. _In your _by _Peter Gabriel._

I get up and walk over to my window and see Edward standing by his car in a brown trench coat, white shirt and black pants. He had a boom box over his head. Oh my god.

He reenacted my favorite scene in _Say Anything_.

I can't believe he remembered that.

I turn around and open my door running downstairs and into Edwards arms.

"I cant believe you remembered!" I say.

"How can i forget anything that comes out of that perfect mouth?" He smiles at me.

I smile at him and attack his mouth with my own.

We pull way for air and he smiles like he just won the lottary.

I smile and bring him in my room and locks the door.

Lets just say that we made up.

**Please please review!!!!**

**And don't forgot my poll!!!**


	12. Repo

**Hey guys. Im so srry I have not updated in like ages. Im not dead I jt have had major writers block and I was diagnosed with laziness so tht takes over my life, please forgive me!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!!**

**BPOV:**

I wake up to someone running their hands in my hair.

I look up and I'm met with green orbs staring back me full of love.

"Morning." He says smiling.

"Morning." I reply kissing him.

Flashbacks of what happened last night suddenly fill my head and I smile.

"I think we should get dressed before they all come in here." I tell him getting up and put on one of his shirts and my shorts.

"Yeah," He replies and gets up and pulls on his shirt and boxers. "Damn you look hot in my shirt." He tells me and kisses my lips.

I blush and walk out the door with him following behind. When we get downstairs everyone is the kitchen.

"Well look who made up." Alice greets us when we walk in holding hands.

I smile and look over at Emmett to see him glaring at us.

"Bella can I speak to you in the living room please?" Emmett asks me getting up from the table and walking in the living room.

I look up at Edward and peck his cheek before walking out into the living room.

"Bella how can you just forgive him so easily after what he did?" is the first thing out of his mouth.

"Good morning to you too bog brother I slept well thanks for asking." I reply sarcastically.

"Bella I'm being serious here. How can you just take him back after what he did?" He asks.

"Because I love him Emmett. Yes he made a mistake but I'm also at fault here." I tell him.

"How are you at fault? Did he tell you that? Because you didn't go and make out wit-" He starts to ramble but I cut him off.

"No Emmett he didn't not tell me I was also at fault. It's my fault because I should have known attacking Jake like that would look like to him, it was nothing but a misunderstanding and he regrets not sticking around but he was hurt Emmett. I know that is no excuse for what he did and he knows that. I forgive him because he is the love of my life and I'm nothing with out him Emmett and you know that, please understand." I plead with him.

"Bells you're my little sister and it kills me to see you hurt the way he hurt you. I understand but if he hurts you again I will kill him." He replies.

I smile and give him a big hug.

"I love you Emmy-bear." I whisper in his ear.

"Love you too Belly-welly." He whispers back.

He kisses my cheek and we walk back into the kitchen. He goes back over to Rose and I walk up to Edward.

"So what are we doing today?" Jake asks.

"How about we just stay in and watch movies?" Janey offers.

We all nod in agreement and goes into the living room to pick out movies.

We ended up watching _The Hangover, Star Trek, Night at the Museum 2, Terminator, _and_ Repo! The genetic opera_.

"What the hell is _Repo! The genetic opera_ anyway?" Rose asks.

Me and Emmett both gasp and look at her like she has a monkey on her back.

"How can you not know what Repo is?" I ask.

"We never heard of it, that's how." Alice replies.

"It's only the best movie ever made!" Emmett exclaims.

"Repo is set in the future where there is this epidemic of organ failures. This company called Genco gives the people the organs but if they miss a payment or is late paying then the Repo man come and rips the still beating heart from your chest." I explain.

"Plus you have Paris Hiltons face falling off." Emmett says smiling.

We put the movie in and me and Emmett started singing.

When mark it up came one me and Emmett got up and did the whole scene.

"I love Pavi. But in mark it up is he saying 'I'll barf on you lungs brother'?" Janey says.

"Who doesn't? He wears women's faces. No he says 'All bark, but no lungs brother' I know it doesn't like it." I say. "And don't for get the grave robber. He is sex on legs." I add.

The girls, Jake and Quil all nod looking off in the distance. Edward, Emmett, Jason and Jasper all pout watching us daydream of him.

"We should watch it again." Janey says.

We all nod and watches it again. Every one was singing all the songs.

By the end of the day everyone had pretty much the entire movie memorized.

* * *

The next months passed with no problems everything was back to normal but now we have two new people in our group. Every one loves Jake and Quil except when they sometimes hit on the guys.

Edward and I are back to normal.

I was sitting in my room with Rose, Janey, and Alice studying for our midterms while the guys were out somewhere bonding when I suddenly got this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I got up from my bed and rushed out of my room and into the bathroom. As soon as I got to the toilet I puked up my lunch.

I heard the girls asking if I was okay but I was to busy emptying my stomach. When I was finally done I got up, flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth.

When I walked back to my room the girls were looking at me funny.

"What?" I ask sitting back on my bed.

"Bells when was the last time you had your period." Alice asks me.

I look at her funny wondering why she would want to know when it hit me. And boy did it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I shot up from my bed and looked at my calendar.

"Shit. How did I miss this?" I ask out loud.

"How long?" Rose asks.

"I'm a month late. I just thought it was all the stressed from the midterms coming up." I tell them.

"Do you want us to go get you a test?" Janey asks me.

I just nod, not really knowing what to say.

"Me and Ali will go to the drugstore and buy you one." Rose tells me.

They leave and Janey comes over to comfort me.

"It's gonna be okay honey." Janey whispers to me.

After what seemed like hours Alice and Rose walk though my door with at least five test.

"What's with the all the test?" I ask.

"We just want you to be totally positive so we got five different test." Rose explains.

I just nod. I get up and takes the bags from Alice and walk into the bathroom.

I read the directions and pee on the sticks.

I come out of the bathroom and looks at the girls.

"So?" Alice asks.

"I have to wait five minutes." I tell them walking back to my bed and lay down.

They come and lay down beside me wrapping their arms around me. I realize that I have the best friends anyone could ask for. After what seems the longest five minutes I get up and walks into the bathroom. The girls follow and I pick up the test and look down.

"Oh my god…"

**Sorry bout the cliffy. Maybe I will have it out tomorrow or this week!**

**Please please review!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry that I have not updated anything, working full time and going to school just really kicked my ass and I am deeply sorry and I will be updating again once I re do everything. I have read over all of my stories and I am disgusted with how poorly written they are. I know I was young when I wrote them but that is still no excuse, so I do apologize and will be going over all of these stories, re-writing them and possibly adding to them if I see fit, I may even get a beta to double check as well. So if you still want to read my stories then hang in there please!


End file.
